1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video conferencing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some video conferencing situations only require one way transmission of video, that is, from one party to the other. Such may be the case with educational lectures and entertainment, for example. However, prior art video conferencing between two parties requires that both be present at a video conferencing station. This leads to unnecessary expense and inconvenience.